no te convengo
by funky-love
Summary: haruya es un macarra de los bajos fondos de tokyo que tras años de lider en una banda es condenado a pasar 10 años en un internado , donde encontará a alguien que le hará cambiar ...


(inazuma eleven no me pertenece , es posesión de level-5 ... es esto necesario? )

No te convengo :

Hace 5 años mis amigos y compañeros de la infancia creamos la banda strength , depositamos en ella toda nuestra valía y esperanzas , sobretodo cuando me nombraron jefe de la banda .

Nunca pensé que a causa de mi incompetencia iba a perder todo lo que me quedaba . Recuerdo el día del juicio , todos los miembros de la banda nos encontrábamos en la gran sala esperando el veredicto final , y tras una larga espera se dictaminó la sentencia .

Haruya Nagumo te condenó a pasar los siguientes 10 años en el centro reformatorio

aka no sekai .

Yo cargué con toda la culpa , ellos no tenían la culpa de nada , el error fue mío y solo mío .

A todo esto , mi nombre es haruya nagumo , como ya he dicho antes era el líder de una banda muy poderosa de los barrios bajos de Tokyo . Nuestra principal tarea era hacernos con todos los territorios de japón a base de luchas y peleas que decidían el futuro de nuestros grupos .

Los " strength " y yo llegamos muy lejos , pero yo quería más y más así que una noche desafiamos a uno de los más poderosos grupos de la zona . Aunque fuéramos muy fuertes no podríamos ganarles sin usar un arma … eso es , un arma . Como se me pudo ocurrir llevar una navaja a la batalla , no tenía intenciones de usarla , pero cuando me sentí arrinconado y a punto de recibir una somanta de golpes por parte de el líder enemigo , reaccioné de mala manera …

Sacando el arma y apuntando con ella a mi rival . Solo fue un accidente , yo no le apuñalé solo me defendí ocultándome tras el cuchillo como un sucio cobarde .

Tras el juicio me llevaron a ese internado que a primera vista parecía que era como una cárcel donde tu vida corría peligro si se te caía el jabón el las duchas , bueno tu vida y tu trasero …

Pero esa era solo una parte , lo que yo no sabía era que la escuela estaba partida en 2 zonas , una donde " ¿ estudiaban ? " los que eran como yo , desechos sociales . Y por otro lado , estaba la zona " pija " donde delicadas princesitas y reyezuelos corretean felices sin pensar el lo que les pueden hacer en el baño … ( por que seguiré con eso ?)

Pero por mucho que me queje , lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida fue que me internaran aquí , ¿ que por que ? Por que te conocí …

Para empezar " bien" mi condena , nada más empezar el semestre a las 9 de la mañana ya me estaba fugando de la primera clase . Pero no era muy original por mi parte ya que la mitad de internos de la zona oscura habían hecho exactamente lo mismo que yo …

Esa falta de originalidad por mi parte me hizo sentir mal , para que me voy a engañar , y así fue como decidí aventurarme a la zona repipi.

Bah ! todo era demasiado perfecto , las estudiantes corrían a sus clases , los cerezos florecían , y las cosas rosas me empezaban a parecer bonitas …

Debía salir de alli !

En parte envidiaba a la gente de la zona repipi , todos ellos tenían familia y personas que podrían quererles , una buena educación y un culo aprueba de caídas de jabón ( vale ya eh ! Ya ! )

Mientras paseaba por la azotea , un pequeño ruido chirriante taladraba mi sien como si de una taladro se tratase . Dios era agobiante y agudo , parecía un llanto . Seguí el ruido hasta conducirme a un chico de pelo blanco y ojazos azules que sollozaba mientras se daba golpes en la frente con una pared...

Eh Eh Eh Eh ! ya vasta , te acabarás haciendo daño – dije sosteniendole entre mis brazos .

… - no dijo nada solo atenuó su llanto y me miró intentado contener por más tiempo sus lágrimas .

Vamos a ver que ha pasado ?- parecí muy lindo y simpático solo estaba muy alterado y nervioso .

No es nada – dijo a regañadientes empujandome un poco .

Bueno pues te dejo solo – me marqué un farol.

N-no ….

Pues dime que te ocurre ?

Me costó ganarme su confianza , pero poco después me contó lo siguiente :

Bueno , este es mi primer año aquí y no conozco practicamente a nadie y he tenido la suerte de caer en una clase un poco promiscua ….

Que quieres decir con eso jajajajaj ? ( al final no sería todo tan puro y casto como pensaba )

Pues eso … y cuando terminó la primera clase se suponía que el maestro de biología no vendría y las chicas de la clase decidieron jugar un rato a la botella , y cuando llegó mi turno ...- el chico se sonrrojó de manera sobrenatural , parecía un tomate .

Ya se , te tocó besar a algún tío feo y te ha dado mucho asco – le dije teniendo una idea equivocada de el .

N-no … es que yo nunca he besado a nadie por eso me dio vergüenza y me desmallé desde eso todos me toman como un estrecho y se meten conmigo .

El problema para mí , no era tan grave como otros que he podido tener yo , pero si eso le afectaba yo tenía que ayudar . Sería por la influencia de la zona repipi o también podría ser que algo dentro de mí crecia por aquel chico … no lo se !.

hoy me siento con ganas de hacerme el prota , así que te voy a ayudar !- le dije de forma caballeresca cual trovador .

Como ?

Por que no me hago pasar por tu novio ?

hola hola hola ! ( see soy la tía que no deja de decir hola XD )

Bueno , esto gustó ?

quieren las contys ?

:) ( si ! lo se ! soy cortita ... es que no se que decir XD .)


End file.
